Berry to the Sixth Power
by Nightfall's-Melody
Summary: A random collection of GrimmIchi fanfics. I was bored. Mostly tragedies, with character death, cause I like torturing people.
1. Chapter 1

**mz kuchiki: **really short, just wanted to get it rolling, my aunt is skipping around the house singing "IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE NEEIIIGHBOURHOOOD~!"

disclaimer: oh, how i wish i owned Bleach... especially Ulquilala! X3 but i don't -_-

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki pushed a strand of teal hair out of Grimmjow's sleeping face. He'd been at the hospital nonstop, waiting for Grimmy to wake up, for five weeks now. He didn't move, sleep, of eat. He was hurting his health, but he didn't care about anything but Grimmjow waking up. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes to give them a short rest. Once he did, the doctor's words came back to invade his thoughts.<p>

"_It's very unlikely that he'll wake up. We've removed the tumor from his head but we can't guarantee that it didn't spread before that without testing on him, which his parents won't allow. I'm sorry, but he's got about a month and a half, two tops"_

Ichigo shook the thoughts out of his head. His orange locks that had grown down to his shoulders flew into his eyes, causing them to sting. He'd use that excuse if anyone happened to walk in and see him weeping as he held Grimmjow's lifeless hand.

For the heart monitor of Ichigo's teal-haired, cerulean eyed, possessive, "anger-management issued", wonderful, sweet, perfect boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, had just gone flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**mz kuchiki-** i shall turn the disclaimer over to Bob the British Kiwi and Raxhi the Jaguar Demon now! we're listening to Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, and Three Days Grace! =D

**Bob the British Kiwi-** mz kuchiki doesn't own Bleach, you twits! if she did, the idiotic pyromaniac would've burnt it by now!

**Raxhi the Jaguar Demon-** WARNING! Ichi gets ranned ovah by a big bad cah, there's t3h eff word in therr somewheyah, and umhm . . . country lil chillun!

**mz kuchiki-** that was my ghetto me and the kiwi that always comes back no matter how hard or how many times I kill him, yelling and screaming about how he wants some "NOSH, TEA, AND CHOCOLATE CRUMPETS!" (food, tea, and chocolate cookies) hungry little twat!

* * *

><p>Outside of Karakura Elementary School, seven year old Ulquiorra Schiffer stared at the little red ball that had rolled toward him and dared to interrupt his reading.<p>

"HEY ULQILALA, KICK IT BACK!" Ulquiorra glared at his mortal enemy, eight year old Grimmjow Jaegerjaques before going back to his book, Cat in the Hat, and lounging on the steps to the school. Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow's eight year old best friend, rolled his eyes when Grimmjow started another pointless argument.

"Awwww, come on Ulqui, stop being an Emo brat and kick the ball!"

"I am sorry, my mother told me not to associate with trash."

"STOP USING BIG WORDS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, RETARD!"

"Says the one who doesn't understand what I meant . . . Trash."

Ichigo sighed and went to go after the ball. It was no use stopping them, they'd just round on _him_ and having the biggest bullies in your class out to get you is not a good way to spend the rest of the year, against popular belief.

'Where did it . . . ? Oh.' He trotted out into the street after it. He looked to the left first of course . . . but failed to remember to look right, then left again. He bent down to grab it when-

"ICHIGO, NO! THERE'S A CAR COMIN"! GET OUTTA THE STREET!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra where yelling at him. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip, holding the ball in the crook of his elbow.

"Yeah right you guys, I'm not falling for th-" He turned his head, a fluorescent blue light having caught his eye, due to his superior peripheral vision. There was a big, black car coming his way. Ichigo stared at the lights, paralyzed. Grimmjow started running after him, pumping his tiny legs as fast as he could. The driver's eyes widened as he saw the little orangette and stamped his foot to the breaks . . . He was too late. The driver panicked and backed back the way he'd come. He only succeeded in squishing the little body even more. Grimmjow stared, horror struck, as his best friend was backed over and his blood was everywhere and the driver just fucking drove away! He sniffled as he ran over to Ichigo. He picked up his head and held it in his lap. Ulquiorra had disappeared into the school to find a teacher long ago.

"Gr-Grimm . . ." Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked down at Ichigo, who was somehow still breathing.

"D-Don't cry . . . I'm the idiot for runnin' inta the street and not believin' you an' Ulqui when ya told me that the car was comin'…" He smiled weakly and brushed a lock of teal hair out of pretty cyan eyes.

"Bye…"

""NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Grimmjow pulled his emergency cell-phone out of his pocket and dialed 911 as fast as he could, willing Ichigo to keep his eyes open. Too bad Ichi isn't psychic.

"Hello, 911-"

"HELP, MY FRIEND JUST GOT RANNED OVER, WE WERE PLAYING BALL AND HE WENT TA GET IT AN' IT WENT IN THA STREET AN A CAR CAME AN', AN', AN' . . . HE-HE SAID B-BYE A-AND I DON'T WANT ICHI TA LEAVE, I DON'T WANT HIM TA GO! P-please . . . please." He whimpered as he fought against a sob. He heard the lady over the phone, but only barely.

"Can you tell me your address? How old are you?"

"I-I'm eight . . . We're at Karakura Elemen'try . . ." Grimmjow sniffled.

"An ambulance is on it's way, don't move the body. I also have police cars making sure no-one else comes your way. Is there a teacher with you?"

"Grimmjow-kun, please hand me the phone." Grimmjow looked up at the Principal, Sousuke Aizen. He silently handed him the phone, blocking out his words as he stared at the closed lids of Ichigo's pretty chocolate brown eyes, outlined by a trickle of blood running down the sides of his face.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow-kun . . . You're father is here. Time to leave." Grimmjow shook his head and brushed some orange hair out of Ichigo's nose. He didn't want him to suffocate.<p>

"I can't go; Ichi's not woke up yet!"

"Grimm . . ." He looked up and right into his father's hard and sorrow filled eyes. Ichigo was a nice kid, he didn't deserve to die. The good always die so young . . . The world is so cruel.

"Ichigo's not going to wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't mean to offend anyone with the emo brat thing, i am gothEmo myself, but I'm Christian, so don't worship the devil, thank you very much, and i've only cut myself twice, once was kind of an accident... . Anyway, thanks once again to emokatt98 for being my inspiration, you're awesome Onee-sama. Also, if you'd like to Beta for me PM ME PLEEEAAASE! THIS IS UNEDITED AND THEREFORE PROBABLY SUCKY! DX <strong>

**Thanks to those who added this to their alerts. I love you all now, no not really, I din't use that word lightly. Anyway, could you review and tell me why you alerted it? Kaythanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As much as I love Bleach and the picture of Ulqiuorra I have as th wallpaper to my cell-phone, I do not own either. Well, I technically own the wallpaper, but you know what I mean!

* * *

><p>. : . Till Next Battle . : .<p>

Things weren't always so bad. In fact, Grimmjow and I used to have, dare I say it, a _friendly_ relationship. Heh. "Relationship" isn't the word to describe what we have, or rather, had. We used to be comfortable, used to be able to be ourselves. It was like. Like our true selves were locked away behind a door with a million locks. Normal people could only penetrate so many locks before they gave up, satisfied with their accomplishment so far, but we kept pushing each other, pushing ourselves, until every last lock was removed and we were allowed entrance into each other's "door."

Yes, it sounds sappy and gay and, in a way, if you're a pervert, it sounds pretty lewd, but it's the only way I can describe "us."

That night, the night _my__life_ changed, the air wasn't different, _nothing_ was different. It wasn't some crappy, cliché, angst-filled romance novel Rukia keeps in her mini Chappy the Rabbit book bag. We were just doing what we normally did, short of ripping each other's limps off- we talked. Then, somehow, the conversation turned against me like a jealous teenage girl and next thing I know, he's asking me if I love him. Apparently, though I'm sputtering and blushing negatives, all he heard was yes and suddenly, his lips are on mine, his body is on mine, and we nearly rolled into the river from the top of the hill. We stopped just short, somehow, and laughed our butts off. Casual conversation resumed and we both acted as if the kiss never happened, and we ended up talking into the early morning until both our fathers were forced to call our cell phones, screaming at us to get our butts home so they could call off the search teams. We parted ways normally- a mock salute and call of "Till next battle." Then after I'd said my farewell, Grimmjow grabbed me by the waist and ghosted the words I'd just said to him over my lips. Then he was gone, I was at home, in bed, and dreaming of odd teal-haired Cheshire cats and orange-haired male Alices.

The next morning, nothing was off, save for the fact that Grimmjow wasn't at school, which in itself wasn't surprising in the least. The sight of my friends surrounding his desk, as if it were a coffin that he was laid in and they were the family being granted one last look of their beloved before they were put in the ground, _was_ surprising. I was shoved into his seat by Tatsuki, something was shoved in my face by Orhime, and I had no chance whatsoever to argue or protest as Kuchiki-sensei called class to order-

Then proceeded to announce that Grimmjow and his whole family were moved back to Germany, were in the country at that very moment.

I blanked. My whole mind blanked. I could feel every eye on me, as I was the only person Grimmjow truly associated with, save for his distant cousins Neliel tu Odersvank and Ulquiorra Schiffer, who were probably in Germany too. I could feel everyone waiting; feel them imagining my reaction once I was broken out of my trance. No doubt they expected it to be violent. I truly didn't want to snap out of it, but forced myself to.

I looked down at the forgotten object Orhime had shoved into my hands. It was an envelope with my name on it, written in giant, sparkly, electric blue kanji- _"__Ichigo~.__"_ The only content in it was a wallet sized photo- one of him and I, actually smiling for once. His was one so big, it seemed to split his face and caused his teal eyes to close. Mine was a more modest one, a mere shadow of his, but still the biggest smile I'd ever given anyone. Our heads were close together, his dark teal hair blending wildly with my own neon orange. The picture was zoomed in so much, that even a blind man could see my freckles. Judging from the angle, one of us had taken it ourselves. I ran my fingers over it lightly before flipping it over and finding his giant, fancy blue writing again, three simples words that squeezed my heart tight-

"_Till next battle."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whenever I write my stories down on paper, they always seem so short. I may add and Epilogue, just to make it longer. Other than that, I apologize for not updating regularly/at all. May this tide you over until I find my next bout of inspiration~ Coincidentally, I was kind of the inspiration for this- my friend commented on the fact that I appear shy and timid, a real geek, but if I get into a fight, I go Ichigo/Grmmjow/Ulqiorra badass. I fell out of my seat laughing. X3


End file.
